


Just a Little Part

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Biphobia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck knows that his bisexuality is just a small part of what makes up who he is. He tells the glee club. The reaction of one glee club member surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Part

It was just a little part of who he was. That was what Puck kept reminding himself as he lingered after glee club rehearsal, waiting for the right moment to speak up. Everyone usually stuck around for five to ten minutes after the meeting's end, usually brainstorming song selections or something like that. It was just a little part of who he was and didn't define him. He was Noah Puckerman: he was badass and confident, a musical genius, a pretty decent dad. He was so many things that mattered more than one little trait – he was bisexual. 

"Hey guys," he said, loudly, trying his best to just say it before he chickened out. "I, uh, I need to say something." 

"Spit it out Puckerman," Santana said instantly, turning from where she'd been talking to Brittany and Tina. They weren't exactly best friends or anything but she had always understood him more than most. She was a surprisingly understanding person when you got beneath her outer layers. "You're kinda just turned ghost white." 

"Yeah," Tina muttered under her breath. "Is something wrong?" 

"I'm…I'm bi, okay?" he spat out, quickly. It was just a couple of words. It didn't change who he was. He was attracted to men, as well attracted to women. It was just a state of being. It didn't mean anything. 

There was a long moment of silence but it was broken quickly by Sam. "I so called it," he said with a sweet smile, shrugging and leaning backwards. That sent a flood of relief through Puck. Leave it to Trouty to diffuse the tension. "That's totally cool, Dude." 

He saw a few looks that were less than supportive, including Quinn's disbelieving stare, but the relief just came in waves as Rachel lit up and started talking about her fathers and how she could give him LGBT resources and on and on. Mr. Schue, who had started going through a stack of paperwork when he'd made his declaration, stopped and smiled. "Puck, that's great that you came to us about this," he said brightly. "I'm proud of you. That's a big step to take." 

Kurt, who had been sitting with Mercedes and Blaine, rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" he asked. "This is the excuse you're going to give us for being the manwhore of McKinley?" Puck stared at him in disbelief. 

"Kurt!" Rachel gasped from where she stood at Puck's side. "Noah just came out to the glee club. How could you-" 

"He didn't come out," Kurt said. "He said he's bisexual, which is basically code for the fact that he wants to experiment with guys and make a mockery of everything gays struggle for. This is ridiculous!"  
He got up and left, leaving the entire glee club, including his shell shocked boyfriend. Blaine gaped and looked up at Puck, apologetically. "I had no idea that he actually felt that way," he whispered, in a choked tone. Mercedes put a hand on his shoulder. "I mean he said some things once, a long time ago but I thought he was just upset…Puck, I'm sorry." 

Finn looked to Blaine, anger evident. Puck had always known the subtle hints that his best friend was pissed. Finn usually exhibited anger in loud, explosive ways, but there were always those tiny hints beforehand. 

"Blaine, you shouldn't have to apologize!" Finn finally yelled. "Doesn’t Kurt know any better? He's been given all this crap for being gay and…he doesn't get it?" He looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I just don't get it dude…" 

"It's nothing," Puck said, and it seemed that his uncomfortable words dispersed the crowd a bit. Tina and Mike suddenly had to go somewhere and Sugar and Artie left as well, so fast that Puck could swear there were wheel tracks where Artie had peeled out. "It is what it is. I just wanted to let you guys know." 

Nobody said anything about the event for awhile. Puck let it go. He didn't want to get into a confirmation with Kurt and as much as he'd expected support from the resident gay kid, he wasn't going to go seeking his approval. He tried his best to ignore it. He did ignore it until one day when he walked into the locker room to hear a rather heated conversation between Kurt, Finn and Blaine. 

"Kurt, I love you," Blaine said gently, his tone sincere and his voice shaking. "I love you so much and I want to help you get educated on bisexual issues." That caught his attention and Puck very cautiously leaned up against the wall, listening to them speak.

"Blaine, there is no bisexual issue!"

"Do you have any idea how ignorant that is, Kurt?" Blaine asked with his voice still full of heaviness. Puck wasn't sure but he had a pretty good idea that the boy was crying or at least near tears. "What would you do if someone walked up to you and told you that there was no gay issue and that you're just confused? I can assure you that there are people out there that believe just that." 

"Blaine, this is stupid," Kurt said. 

Blaine didn't speak again after that but Finn did. Puck was surprised to hear the passion in Finn's voice. For all their ups and downs, he supposed that they would always be bros. "Kurt, you hurt him!" he yelled, loudly. "You hurt his goddamned feelings. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Puck's not the kind of guy who just blurts out something private about himself. He has to trust the people he talks to." 

Puck raised an eyebrow at that. Finn understood him better than he knew.  
" "I respect your opinion, Finn, but I have mine."

"Fuck that," Finn said, the profanity surprising Puck even more. "How would you, or your father had reacted if I said that gay people didn't exist? Puck knows what he feels and…honestly Rachel and I talked about it because I wasn't sure about all that kind of stuff, but being bisexual makes sense. You can't deny it. I mean…if you're straight, you like the opposite sex and if you're gay you like the same. Bi people just happen to like both." 

"Finn, he's just an unrepentant slut!" 

"Don't you ever talk about him like that," Finn practically growled. "He's a good person. He's been through so much and he's…he's my best friend. If he tells me that he's attracted to dudes and girls the same, then I believe him. I don't know how someone who's been given so much crap for being gay could be so…terrible! Awful!"

"K-Kurt," Blaine said, in a voice that confirmed Puck's fear that he was crying. "If you don't get yourself educated, I don't think we can be together anymore." With that, Puck heard footsteps. He didn't get himself out of the way in time to find himself face to face with Blaine. Tears were definitely streaking their way down the boy's cheeks. Blaine did his best to wipe them away, looking at Puck with an expression of wide eyed shock.

"Puck, I-I…" 

"That was really cool man," he mumbled, breathing heavily. 

"I'm done Kurt!" 

With that, Finn joined them in the room. Puck couldn't help the stupid choked up feeling that he felt. His throat tightened up and he looked at Finn with an emotional expression. "Dudes," he mumbled softly. "That…that means a lot." 

He turned and quickly walked away before he made too much of an emotional display. Kurt's ignorance still cut and honestly, he hoped that the dude did learn how to deal with people who were different than him – mainly because he was sure that Blaine was good for Kurt, but now he was absolutely sure that he had the best bros possible and being bisexual didn't change much about the incredible Puckzilla.


End file.
